stay beside me !
by caesaramelia
Summary: tetaplah disisiku mikasa dan bertahan hiduplah untuk ku !


"cih lama sekali Irvin datang, apakah dia mengalami sembelit lagi ? kalo begini kau eren akan tertangkap dulu oleh polisi militer." Keluh revaille yang menunggu Irvin datang sejak 1 jam yang lalu.

"kopral, kau hari ini sepertinya banyak sekali berbicara. Tidak seperti biasanya." Tanggapan eren atas perkataan revaille.

"kau saja yang tidak mengenal ku eren. Aku memang orang yang seperti ini." Revaille sambil menyeruput kopi pahit didepannya.

"maafkan aku kopral. Bila saja aku membuat keputusan yang tepat waktu itu mungkin saja petra, gunter, erd, dan aurou tidak akan meninggal dalam misi kemarin. Tolong maaf aku kopral yang salah membuat keputusan."

"apapun keputusan yang kau ambil semua hasilnya tidak akan bisa ditebak. Kau sudah mempercayai mereka dan itu cukup. Takdir mereka mungkin harus seperti itu."

"untuk petra maafkan aku kopral. Ku dengar kau akan menikah dengannya setelah misi ini tetapi petra sekarang sudah tidak ada. Aku tidak bisa melindunginya untuk mu kopral. Maafkan aku."

"jeager, sepertinya hari ini kau senang sekali meminta maaf. Sudah ku bilang semua sudah takdirnya. Jadi sudahlah."

Melihat wajah revaille yang terlihat masih terpukul eren tidak melanjutkan percakapan mereka dan menunggu Irvin datang.

Selang 15 menit Irvin pun datang namun ia tidak sendiri. Ia bersama dengan mikasa, armin, dan jean. Eren terkejut melihat teman-temannya datang bersama dengan Irvin.

Irvin pun memulai pembicaraan mengenai siapa itu titan wanita. Sampai akhirnya Irvin bilang bahwa titan wanita itu adalah ani leonhardt. Eren terkejut dan Irvin meminta armin untuk menjelaskannya. Dan disitu mulai perdebatan antara eren, mikasa, dan armin mengenai ani.

"armin, apa kau mempunyai bukti lain mengenai ani ?" Tanya revaille ke armin.

"tidak kopral." Jawab armin.

"bagaimana jika bukan ani ?" sambung eren.

"maka ani akan dibebaskan dari semua tuduhan eren." Jawab mikasa.

Akhirnya mereka mulai membuat strategi untuk menangkap titan wanita. Dimana eren akan dijadikan umpan dan akan didampingi oleh mikasa dan armin. Dan jean yang akan menyamar menjadi eren untuk duduk dalam kereta yang akan dikawal dengan ketat dengan polisi militer. Setelah selesai semua meninggalkan ruangan kecuali Irvin dan revaille.

"mikasa, ayo aku antar sampai keruangan mu." Ajak jean.

"jangan memanfaatkan situasi kau jean! Armin yang akan mengantar mikasa." Sambung eren dengan nada yang sedikit emosi.

Perdebatan antara jean dan eren pun dimulai. Armin coba untuk memisahkan keduanya sedangkan mikasa hanya diam dan melihatnya.

"kalian belum kembali ?" suara Irvin yang tiba-tiba muncul diantara eren, jean, armin, dan mikasa.

"eren dan jean berdebat seperti anak kecil ingusan yang bodoh." Jawab mikasa.

Eren dan jean pun kaget dengan jawaban mikasa. Ternyata mereka terlihat seperti anak kecil ingusan bodoh yang sedang berdebat. Akhirnya eren, jean, dan armin berjalan untuk kembali keruangan masing-masing.

"mikasa, kau tidak kembali keruangan mu ?" Tanya Irvin.

"apa kopral revaille masih didalam komandan Irvin ?" Tanya mikasa.

"masih. Baiklah aku akan kembali duluan ke ruangan ku." Irvin pun berjalan meningalkan mikasa.

Mikasa pun masuk keruangan itu lagi dan levi masih duduk dibangkunya sambil menyeruput kopi yang entah sudah berapa gelas dia habiskan.

"kau sedang apa ? kenapa tidak kembali keruangan mu ?" Tanya revaille yang menyadari kehadiran mikasa diruangan itu.

"ada yang ingin ku sampaikan pada mu kopral." Mikasa duduk dibangku samping revaille.

"apa yang ingin kau bicarakan ?"

"terima kasih kopral, sudah menjaga eren untuk ku. Sampai kau kehilangan semua anggota tim mu. Bahkan petra pun ikut meninggal dalam misi kemarin."

"kau membahas petra ?" Tanya revaille bingung.

"aku tahu dari eren kau akan menikah dengan pertra setelah misi namun gara-ara misi kemarin petra meninggal. Dan aku melihat bagaimana kau kembali untuk mengambil jasad petra saat tim membuang jasadnya untuk mempercepat jalan kereta agar tidak tertangkap titan dan menguburkannya. Aku melihat wajah sedih dan putus asa mu. Bahkan aku menyesal dengan kata-kata ku saat kita menyelamatkan eren yang bilang bahwa seharusnya kau yang melindungi eren agar eren tidak ditangkap oleh titan wanita itu. Untuk ku itu egois."

"cih, kau meilhatnya ternyata. Sudahlah tidak ada yang perlu meminta maaf dan memaafkan. Itu sudah merupakan tugas dan bila meninggal itu sudah takdirnya."

"kaki mu, apa sudah baikan ?"

"kau juga mengetahuinya?"

"kaki mu terluka saat menyelamatkan ku dari titan wanita itu. Izinkan aku untuk memijat kaki mu kopral agar sakitnya baiklan."

"apa kau bisa ? jangan sampai kaki ku semakin parah dibuat oleh mu."

"tentu aku bisa!" mikasa tersenyum pada kopral muda didepannya itu.

Revaille terkejut melihat bawahananya yang selalu memasang wajah ingin menerkamnya kini tersenyum padanya dan aura yang baik disekelilingnya. Revaille pun mengizinkan mikasa untuk memijat kakinya.

Mikasa pun tertawa lepas saat melihat wajah kopralnya yang kesakitkan saat dia memijat kakinya. Rasa kesal memang ada didalam benak revaille karna mikasa yang tertawa melihat keadaanya yang kesakitan karna pijatannya namun entah didalam hatinya sangat nyaman.

"baiklah kopral sudah selesai ku pijitnya. Lebih baik kau kembali ke kamar mu dan mengompres kaki mu agar tidak menjadi bengkak."

"baiklah." Saat revaille berdiri dia kehilangan keseimbangan dan hampir jatuh namun tertahan karna meja disampingnya.

"aku akan membopong mu sampai kamar kopral. Apa kau mengizinkan ?" Tanya mikasa dengan wajah yang tidak biasanya dengan senyum dan aura baik.

"yasudah"

Mikasa pun mengantarkan revaille ke kamarnya.

"ingat kopral, sebaiknya kau kopres kaki mu dengan air hangat."

"lebih baik kau masakan air hangat untuk ku." Revaille sambil menunjukan dapur kecil disudut kamar pribadinya.

Mikasa pun memasakan air hangat untuk revaille. Revaille sedang berganti baju dikamar mandinya. Setelah air nya sudah hangat mikasa menungkannya kebaskom dan mengambil handuk kecil yang diberikan revaille sebelum ia berganti baju.

"kopral, ini sudah siap kopresanya."

"terima kasih. Oi mikasa kenapa dengan sikap mu hari ini sungguh menakutkan apa kau merencanakan sesuatu untuk ku ?" Tanya revaille dengan tatapan tajam ke arah mikasa.

"tidak ada rencana apapun. Ini hanya untuk terima kasih ku karna kau sudah menjaga eren."

"oh seperti itu."

"baiklah kopral, aku kan kembali kekamar ku."

"terima kasih."

Mikasa terhenti dari jalannya mendengar kopral itu berterima kasih padanya. Dan mikasa sadar bahwa syal merahnya tertinggal di meja revaille dan kembali berjalan kea rah meja itu.

"kenapa mikasa?" Tanya revaille melihat mikasa yang kembali berjalan kearahnya yang memang sedang didekat meja untuk mulai mengopres kakinya.

"syal merah ku ketinggalan kopral."

Saat mikasa ingin kembali berjalan menuju pintu, tangan revaille mencegahnya dan memutar balik tubuh mikasa sampai mereka bertatapan. Lalu revaille memeluk mikasa.

"izinkan aku untuk seperti ini sebentar mikasa. Aku sangat nyaman." Sambil memeluk erat tubuh mikasa

"kopral?"

"bisa kau menggantikan petra di hati ku ?"

Mendengar kata-kata itu mikasa terdiam dan merasakan hangat tubuh revaille itu di tubuhnya. Dan mikasa merasa nyaman dalam hatinya dan tanpa sadar mikasa kembali memeluk revaille sambil tersenyum dengan bahagia.

"baiklah" jawab mikasa.

Revaille tersenyum mendengar jawaban mikasa dan entah hatinya yang sejak kemarin tidak tenang sekarang sudah tenang dan merasakan sepercik kebahagiaan.

"tetaplah disisiku mikasa dan bertahan hiduplah untuk ku.!"

- end -


End file.
